combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Customization Items
Keep in mind that this Customization guide is from the Beta. If you are looking for an updated guide, go here. Understanding Customization The key to understanding how item customization works is knowing the meaning of the "+" and "-" symbols. These marks will appear in the statistical area once you choose a customization part in the Gun Emporium. "Customization results" will show the advantages and disadvantages of a successful customization: *"+'" means that this stat will ''improve. *"-'" means that this stat will ''degrade. "Customization success %" will show the probability of successful customization: *10% - your success rate is 1 in 10. *30% - your success rate is 1 in 3. *50% - your success rate is 1 in 2. *70% - your success rate is 7 in 10. Warning: If your customization fails, the slot you attempted to improve will still be used up and can no longer be accessed. For example: If you fail a Barrel customization - the weapon's stats will remain unchanged from before the attempt, and you can no longer try to modify the weapon's barrel. Customizable guns Customizable weapons have a tag that distinguishes them from other weapons (C''ustomizable'') in the Shop/BM/your Inventory. There are also little icons (near weapon class) that show you your remaining slots and what you have already successfully/failed to upgrade. *Gray slot icon frame - customization avaliable and not yet installed. *Red/Orange/Yellow slot icon frame - customization item has been successfully installed: Red - A type, Orange - B type, Yellow - C type. *Slash over slot icon - customization not avaliable. *Cross over slot icon - customization has failed. See examples of broken and closed slots in the corresponding section below. Items Stats Every customization item has: *A Mechanism type - Trigger, Barrel, Piston. It shown type of customization with this item. The Roulette wheel will grant you random mechanisms that you can use. *A Grade - A, B, C. Determines how the weapon's statistics will change if the mechanism is used - Type A is the least effective type, Type B has average boosts, and Type C has the most effectiveness. What stats the mechanism will affect are shown in the result window with the appropriate symbols: "+" (advantage) and "-" (disadvantage). *Probability - 10%, 30%, 50%, 70%. Determines the chance of successful customization. 10% is the most common (though unknown if it has more effectiveness if successful; like in MapleStory) and 70% (50% if un-upgraded) is the highest and rarest. Triggers *Trigger Type A ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A low-grade customization trigger. It increases your rate of fire and decreases recoil." *Trigger Type B ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A mid-grade customization trigger. It increases your rate of fire and decreases recoil." *Trigger Type C ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A high-grade customization trigger. It increases your rate of fire and decreases recoil." Barrels *Barrel Type A ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A low-grade customization barrel. It increases accuracy but lowers portability." *Barrel Type B ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A mid-grade customization barrel. It increases recoil but lowers portability." *Barrel Type C ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A high-grade customization barrel. It increases both accuracy and recoil but lowers portability." Piston Engines ' ' *Piston Engine Type A ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A low-grade customization piston engine. It increases damage and decreases recoil." *Piston Engine Type B ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A mid-grade customization piston engine. It increases damage and decreases recoil." *Piston Engine Type C ( 10%, 30%, 50% ) :: "A high-grade customization piston engine. It increases damage and decreases recoil." :: These items are available to all players without the use of NX, and they are attainable from the Roulette Wheel. It has been confirmed that permanent NX-Standard weapons can be customized. Difference between grades For example compare 2 Barrels with a 50% success probability. The left features a Type A Barrel, while the right features a Type C. While it doesn't show it in the screen, there is a major difference in what either item will do to the weapon. *Type A will lower ("-") Portability but improve ("+") Accuracy *Type C will (greatly?) lower ("-") Portability but greatly improve ("+") Accuracy and ("+") Recoil. Examples + : positive upgrade, - : negative upgrade M417 Combat customized with a Trigger Type C 50% *Higher ("+") Rate of fire *Worse ("-") Recoil Dragunov Black full custom *Better ("+") Damage *Lower ("-") Portability *Higher ("+") Rate of fire *Better ("+") Accuracy *Recoil has 3 modifications: 2 "-" disadvantages, and 1 "+" advantage. L96A1 customized with Barrel Type C 50% *Lower ("-") Portability *Better ("+") Accuracy *Better ("+") Recoil Trivia *The best way to customize a permanent weapon is to do so BEFORE you purchase it permanently. **Though targeted at standard GP items, you could essentially use this tactic for any item (GP or NX) as long as you have enough currency. **BEFORE purchasing a permanent item, buy the item for a very short duration (as in one-day or less). From there, customize the item to your liking. If your attempt fails, you can simply discard the item (which has outlived its usefulness, since you only have it for a day) and purchase another one for the same duration, and repeat the process until all the desired slots are used up. Once your weapon is customized to your preference, you THEN extend its duration by buying it permanently. Since you already have the item for a certain amount of time, and it's already perfectly customized, buying it again for a permanent duration simply extends that weapon's usage time permanently (+1 day). In the end, you have a perfectly customized item forever. *This is a''' much more''' efficient way of customizing Permanent items since not many people can afford to customize a permanent item, fail, and throw it away. *Since the release of Gun Emporium Gold, you may now customize perms and not be afraid to fail customization. Weapons can be customized until it works. Category:Weapon Customization (GE) Category:Modification Category:Historical Category:Gun Emporium Category:Historical